


Never Bet on a Good Hand (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, F/M, Mating Press, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: The Ultimate Gambler has lost a bet and it’s time for you to collect the pot. The prize? Her body! But how did the Queen of Liars get in this situation, and what kinks could she be hiding?
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Never Bet on a Good Hand (Commission)

Nobody cares about the mad bets made in a casino. Lives are made and broken in those flashing, boisterous halls at all times, what with people betting what they don't have, writing checks they can't cash, placing their fates on the hands of luck, be it in the slots or the card tables. If the croupiers could say anything about the maddening thought process of some of the most desperate patrons, it would be enough to write an encyclopedia.

But the craziest bets weren't paid in the casino halls, but rather in the hotel on the second level of that building and above. The hallways of the hotel facility were a far cry from the casino halls, with the exception of how bright and luxurious they were. It was easy to understand why only filthy rich or well-prepared people would book a room in said place based on the corridors alone, lined with red carpets with golden decals, crystal chandeliers, and exotic potted plants.

One could go higher than that, though.

The upper levels of the hotel had what they could only call the "VIP Rooms", which were but the presidential suites, reserved for the wealthiest buyers and their invitees.

The suite was divided into two ambients. The living quarters were themselves separated into two areas, divided by a marble counter and illuminated by a classic-styled candelabrum; the first of them consisted of a massive television in front of two couches and a couple of chairs, and a center table. The second area had a massive table that doubled as dining apparel and reunion gathering.

But our story begins inside the second ambient: the bedroom. Big windows overlooking the bayside area allowed moonlight to shine upon the massive king-sized bed. Across the room from that, a black and white dresser, upon which rested a bottle of Porto and a tray with two wine glasses.

A woman with delicate hands pours the two glasses before turning back to you, her companion. Even though you're both in that room for her to pay a debt, there's a look of confidence on her face that tells a different story. "Wine, VIP suite... For someone who bet the last of her dollars, you don't seem to have much reason to be bothered."

She doesn't answer immediately, instead opting to take a sip of the wine before looking at you with those piercing red eyes. "I believe you take me for some kind of amateur. Why would I put all of my chips in a single game? I'm not called the Ultimate Gambler for no reason."

The confidence exuding from that little girl was almost overbearing. The gambling prodigy known as Celestia Ludenberg was truly a master at mind games, especially at a card table: the so-called Queen of Liars was able to charm and deceive her way into any kind of victory, which turned her into one of the most dangerous people to have across the poker table. Many men have joined a table strapped and left completely broke in her wake.

And yet, there she was, alone with you in that luxurious hotel room, ready to pay a debt that came with a losing hand... And still sporting that same mysterious smile from before.

"Well, you seemed rather desperate in those last hands you played. Going all-in with a pair of threes and nothing else when you were already the highest roller in the table was pretty fucking ballsy," you say, crossing your arms as you sit on the edge of the bed; "but betting your own body in order to get your pile of chips back was kind of the biggest desperation move I've ever seen a woman pull."

Celeste can't help but snicker, bringing an index digit to her lips, showing you the silver accessory that ornates her whole finger. "Is that the impression you have? Oh, dear. What a magnificent glimpse into the proper man's mind. Well, you're correct, I did bet my body... And now it's yours... For this night."

After putting her glass of wine on the dresser, Celeste brings her hands to her tie, swiftly doing away with the intricate knot, and allowing it to fall from her neck. Next, with her arms behind her back, the French gambler allowed her suit to collapse from her body, falling to the ground, before she started to unbutton her shirt. It wasn't sexy at all; in fact, she did all of that in a rather matter-of-fact way, almost like she just wanted to be done with that, although, at the same time, she didn't seem at all annoyed that she had to do it.

When Celeste's shirt came undone, she revealed the erotic corset hidden underneath: a goth, black laced girdle, her petite breasts exposed as sturdy cups held her cleavage up. Although as frilly and intricate as it could be, it left very little to the imagination as far as the Ultimate Gambler's curves went, especially seeing her C-cups were in full view.

"Well, damn. It almost feels like you've planned this all along," you comment as you make yourself comfortable on the bed. "Putting your body on the line while wearing all this under your clothes...?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _mon gars_ ," Celeste snickered, approaching you with a seductive strut, casting you that poker-faced smirk. "Not to mention it's bad style to change your opinion of how I played my hands so fast. Though, perhaps... I may have struck jackpot tonight."

With her impish smile, one of her hands reach behind her waist, as she slowly unbuttons her skirt, a rather intricate piece what with the many petticoats below the big black front piece, while the other finds its way between your legs, frisking your crotch for your manhood as she makes zero formalities about her intent to grab your sex.

A snicker escapes your throat as you spread your legs instinctively, allowing the Queen of Liars to rub your shaft over your clothes with a mysterious, almost analytical expression etched on her face. Finally, her skirt falls off her waist, revealing the frilly black panties hidden underneath, almost a G-string as it squeezed her waist and exposed her cameltoe, little gems sparkling as if her knickers were themselves laden with small diamonds.

The sight of that alone was enough for another rush of blood to be pumped into your sex as it slowly throbbed into its erect state under Ludenberg's touch. "Now this is what I wanted to see," she celebrates, grinding the tip of her silver finger piece across your shaft just to send shivers up your spine, before finally looking at you in the eyes. "Off with your pants."

Her voice was unwavering, hesitant... Almost like she was trying to take control of the situation. "I thought you were the one at my disposal tonight."

"Why, I just requested you to put your cock out for me and you're complaining? Figures," Celeste snickered, before your hand reached for... HER crotch.

"Why don't YOU put my cock out?" You smirk at her, your fingers frisking her delicates and toying with her (apparently already moist) labia over her small panties.

She immediately skips a beat, groaning in some kind of wicked pleasure, her smirk melting into a helpless blushing expression, before she does exactly as told and brings her hands to your belt, quickly doing away with it, before unzipping your fly and allowing her hands to dive under your clothes, underwear and all, gripping your cock with her hands almost like she's desperate to feel that thick, hardening shaft in her hands.

"There you go," you purr, allowing your head to fall back as she strokes your dick, albeit awkwardly, as it engorges in her hand, while your fingers still arpeggiate her pussy over her panties, slowly working their way under the fabric so you can feel her damp flesh. She coos softly, holding it back perhaps, but trying her best to keep her poker face. And the weirdest part of it is that it shows she's struggling.

Almost like she wants you to see she's struggling. A far cry from that cold-blooded woman at the poker table.

Without saying anything else, you move your lower body so your pants can slide off your legs. Once the waistline of your slacks goes past your knees, they immediately collapse to the floor, and Celeste has every space she needs to pull your underwear down and bring your cock into full view, the still hardening mass of manhood throbbing under her touch, the massive bulge atop the shaft already producing pre as it starts to ooze down the urethra and coat her digits.

" _Q-Quelle grosse bite_..." She muttered to herself; " _et... elle grandit encore_..."

"This is new," you snicker at her; "it's usually the other way around -- THEY're the ones asking me to speak French between their legs!" You thrust your middle and ring fingers into Celeste's pussy as you emphasize your words, making the Ultimate Gambler skip a heartbeat and hold her breath, an audible gasp almost escaping her lungs. Her pussy is tight, wet, and you can feel your fingers sliding inside of her with almost no effort, even though the space with which you work is minuscule.

You can feel her hands stroking you more decidedly as she bits her lower lips and glares into it with malicious intent, squeezing your cock with her grip to milk it for more pre, the viscous transparent goodness now coating her knuckles as your cock slowly reaches its thickest, largest state.

There is one more thing you're still thinking about, however.

"You can come speak French in my mouth, though," you growl at her with a commanding tone, your free hand now reaching behind her head as you pull her closer and force her into a kiss. Celeste gasps with the surprise, but as her eyelids flutter, she gives in and allows your tongue to part her lips and spar with hers. Her free arm wraps itself around your head, grabbing a handful of your hair as she quickly grows more and more desperate for that kiss, her tongue dancing madly with yours as she coos into your mouth, moans you draw from her as you finger her pussy; she grips your cock with even more vigor, stroking it forcefully, almost desperately.

Your hand leaves her neck and reaches for her tits, squeezing them gleefully, feeling the firm flesh of her breast between your fingers as her nipple pokes into your palm. Celeste's discreet moans evolve into passionate gasps as she grips your hair with even more force while stroking your manhood with plenty of gusto, taking great pleasure in feeling all your pre seeping down her hand, coating her knuckles and helping her hand glide over the skin of your shaft more easily. And, as an answer to that, you start pumping her cunt with your fingers more vigorously as well, the wet sloshy smacks coming from your hand as your two digits slide in and out of that little pussy echoing throughout the entire room.

Celeste reels back for a moment, breathing hard and fast as her body shivers softly; she touches foreheads with you as she gasps and sighs with how you're fingering her, to the point she stops stroking you for a moment, allowing herself a moment to feel that rush of pleasure take over her, pressing her lips in a poor attempt to muffle her coos, and failing adorably to do so; your knuckles now completely soaked with her lubes as the Queen of Liars' cunt feeds you with more and more juice.

"Look at you," you purr at her as a taunt, watching as she slowly melts to your touch, pressing her legs together subconsciously with how you finger-bang her; "getting all wet down here... You were really looking forward to this, weren't you?"

"D-Don't get too cocky," Celeste mewled, her squinting red eyes piercing into you. "All you're doing is getting me riled up..."

"Rile up for what?" You grin back at her, still thrusting your fingers in with reckless abandon... Before you feel your body being pushed backward, and you instinctively remove your fingers from her sex to support your upper body on the mattress. "The heck?!" You catch yourself gasping in surprise, before you raise your upper body to see what she's doing.

"For this," she answers. There's a malicious expression on her face as she reaches for her already slanted panties, sliding them down her legs as she bends over sensually, casting a dissimulated glare at you. Stepping out of her delicates, Celeste slowly climbs onto the bed and straddles your body, looking down upon you with an impish smirk. "I guess I've no need to keep concealing my hand from you. So, yes, you're correct about me planning this all along," the lolita admits. "Let's put it this way: a woman who always knows how to win also knows what to do to lose."

"... the fuck?" You cock your eyebrows at her. "Are you saying you... lost those last hands on purpose? To give your body to me?"

"If that's how you want to interpret it, sure," Celeste eggs you on by lowering her body onto yours, pressing her tits into your chest as her hands reach back at her corset's hooks and ties so she can remove it. "Let's just say I have a... thing... for people who can keep up with me at the table. Now, instead of being so jumpy, you should be glad."

Ludenberg then lifts her body up again to let the corset fall off her body, standing over you completely nude, before slowly inching herself up, bringing her wet sex dangerously close to your face. You can smell her arousal, feel the heat coming from her body showering your face with lust.

"After all," she adds, "you get to breed an Ultimate tonight."

Before you can even react to that, Celeste lifts her hips so you can look at her glistening cunt for one more second, before lowering her pussy on your face, rubbing her sex all over your mouth while her upper body falls back and she has to support herself on your stomach. She takes unbridled entertainment in how you hum and coo into her pussy as she forces you to taste the grool you drew from her.

"Doesn't mean I don't get to do to you as I please first," she purrs, gyrating her hips softly in order to grind that pussy all over your face. Instinctively, your hands reach for her buttocks, velvety and firm, squeezing her soft skin and feeling her flesh between your knuckles, and that makes her hum delightedly before she projects her body forward, further smothering your face with her sex, pushing her derriere out so you can squeeze it as you wish.

It's not like you can complain... Neither do you want to: Celeste's pussy tastes like heaven, and you're allowing all that honey oozing out of her cunt fill up your senses while your fingertips feel her butt for her holes, frisking and squeezing her flesh with gusto, before your fingers finally find the puckered asshole of the Ultimate Gambler. Your digits give her ass another powerful squeeze as you further bring Celeste's sex up to your face, before your middle finger starts prodding at the tight little back door to the Queen of Liars' body.

That's enough for her to skip a beat, gasping and looking back, just as your finger, still wet and slippery with all the lubes you've collected from her cunt, starts to force its way in. "You're not gonna--?" She starts, but never gets to complete her question as your finger successfully buries its way inside her anus, making Celeste gasp once more, clawing at the bedsheets for a moment before smirking down at you. "Kinky," she comments with a seductive heave; "but I'll... humor you... Didn't peg you as a derriere lover. This sure gives me a lot to think about..."

With another hum, Celeste gets back to gyrating her hips, making sure to project herself backward with some extra power, daring you to keep your finger in place so it can further dive into her butt. She mewls softly with how you taste the honey that coats her labia, but she knows it's not going to work unless she gives you some space. Without saying anything, just as quickly as she mounted your face, she raises her hips and turns her back to you, straddling your body again before lowering her wet cunt onto your face once more, giving you little time to catch your breath before all you can see is pussy; her butt cheeks proudly parted so you have full view of her sex and her back door.

You can feel her body lowering into yours, her nipples poking into your stomach as she grips your cock with both hands and giving it a nice spit before stroking it, feeling it throbbing on her hand, while you catch your breath and get right back to experimenting that cunt, your tongue diving as far as it can into that cavern while your digits grip her butt and spread it as much as they can. As your tongue brushes against her insides, you can hear her hum softly before bringing your cock into her mouth, sucking on the tip with some ferocity; her tongue circles the shape of your bulging tip before she brings more of your shaft between her lips, accommodating it inside her mouth delicately before enveloping your cudgel with her lips and slowly bringing her head up, milking your cock for more of your pre.

And, just for the show, she winks her butthole at you, almost daring you to come and poke it. With a purring hum, you bring your hand to your mouth, making an effort to coat your middle finger with all the honey you've been lapping up from Ludenberg's snatch thus far, before your lips reach for her clitoris again, trying your best to flick it with the tip of your tongue. And if she's going to dare you to do it, you WILL take the chance.

Wasting no time, you lead your finger and its fresh coat of grool to Celeste's puckered back hole, massaging it with the tip of your digit before pushing it in. You can feel Celeste jumping in place as her anus is once again invaded by your finger, but apart from how her muscles clench for a split second, she offers no resistance. On the contrary, she seems to push her ass up a bit, further spreading her own cheeks, so you can watch as your finger burrows into her anus. She moans shakily and softly into your dick, and you can feel her mouth working your shaft even more passionately, as she goes up and down on your meat with even more passion and desire.

As your finger goes as deep as it can inside her asshole, your tongue finds her clitoris, flicking it wildly as she dispenses grool all over your face, your other hand grabbing her ass and squeezing it heartily, almost as if you're taking claim of what belongs to you. Celestia bobs her head up and down, slobber cascading down your shaft as you feel the bulge atop your manhood meeting the back of the Ultimate Gambler's throat, feeling the vibration of her mewls making your dick vibrate along with her entire body.

You take the time to rest your head from all that clit-hunting, reeling back a bit so you can see your finger deeply rooted in her asshole, watching with delight as you pull it out, only to push it in again, feeling her lower body's muscles clenching up a bit as her legs tremble softly.

You know what she needs? Something bigger than a finger in there!

Without warning, you turn onto your side, making Celeste tumble down your body onto the bed. She almost expects you to roll on top of her, but there's a clear look of confusion on her face when you roll off the bed and stand up. "Wh-What are you... doing...?" She questions, watching as a devilish smirk creeps up your mouth.

"Collecting my debt," you answer, your hands reaching for her hips. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

You don't give Celeste the time to readjust herself on the bed: she's quickly put stomach down on the mattress, and all it takes for her to get on her fours is a tug to the waist, which is more than enough for her to raise her hips. With her sex exposed to you once again, you grip your cock by the base and lead the bulging, throbbing tip to her cunt, your entire shaft coated with her saliva, so much so that it drips on the sheets.

It seems like, for a moment, the Queen of Liars has forgotten that she is indebted to you, and not the other way around. The soft groan that escapes her throat is a signal of defiance, before you remind her that she is not in control by thrusting your cock all the way into her, your pelvis meeting her derriere with a loud slap and a helpless gasp of delight from the lolita.

" _Sacre_ \--!" Celeste begins to whimper, right before you pull out of her, only to ram it in again, drawing a long-winded moan out of her as her upper body collapses on the mattress. "S-So THIS is your idea of collecting your debt..."

"No, this is your idea," you smirk at her, even though she can't see it; "I'm putting my own spin on it."

As your fingers dig into her waist, you hold Celeste in place as you begin to move your hips, thrusting your steel-hard manhood into her relentlessly. She's had enough time to prepare for that, right? The Ultimate Gambler's gasps and coos match the cacophony of smacks you give her ass with your hips, as you watch that lithe body of hers melt like putty, her ice-cold demeanor coming undone as Ludenberg is now a vixen in heat. You can feel her heating up, hear her helpless whimpers evolve from struggles to put up with that overwhelming pleasure into cries of happiness and delight.

The slaps of your skins meeting echoes throughout the entire luxury apartment, and although Celeste says nothing, just moans and gasps, you can see she's enjoying every second of it, as she claws at the bedsheets and bites into her lower lips, attempting (and failing) to muffle her cries. "Aren't you glad I'm in control?" You snicker, as one of your hands abandons her waist so you can give her derriere a nice slap, watching as her booty jiggles even harder than with just your thrusting.

And that's when Celeste stares at you with a side glance, her piercing red eyes burrowing into your soul. "I-I'm sure... you can go deeper than that..."

You can't help but grin at her. "You really like to play with fire..." You growl, before reaching under her legs, lowering your body onto hers before using all of your might to pull her up in your grasp, letting her body propped against yours as you hoist her up by the joint of the knees. "You want me to go deeper? Is THIS deep enough?!" You taunt her as you push her upwards, her body jolting before gravity does the rest, making her whole frame sink on your dick. You can feel your cock rearranging her insides as you knock on her cervix, and the Ultimate Gambler immediately lets out a loud, hoarse howl of pleasure, which is the only signal you need to understand she's satisfied.

"YES!" She cries as you repeat that movement, pushing her up and letting her fall, impaling her with your manhood with every drop; "I love this!!! I love it... w-when a man... can go THIS DEEP!"

The gothic lolita leans into you, wrapping an arm around your neck, her curly, spiralesque pigtails brushing into your face as she bounces on your manhood, propelled upwards with every effort of yours only to get speared silly by your meat. There was something about her that just seemed so pure and perfect in its intensity -- the twitching eyelids, the tongue half lolling out of her mouth... The smile of delight.

You lead Celeste to the thick glass windows of the apartment, as the city lights flood the streets down below, relegated to their irrelevance. Ludenberg first finds the window with her free palm, but then her whole body is squished against the transparent wall -- her tits, her cheek, her widely spread legs. You watch her attempt to leave a mark on the glass as she claws wildly at the pane, an opaque layer forming where her heavy breathing caresses the surface.

There's a wicked sense of pride to know you're the only one able to watch all that happen, but wouldn't it be nice if the rest of the world could see how much of a slut the Ultimate Gambler turned out to be?

With her body steady against the glass, you can move your hips more freely, even while you're still holding her up by the joint of the knees. The smacks of skin on skin are even louder now, rivaling her mewls of delight, as she begs for more without words, looking back at you with her welled up red eyes, her face still pressed against the cold glass as she roars and cries in rapture.

Your mouth finds her exposed ear and you nibble on her earlobe, your heavy breathing brushing her neck. You can feel her whole body shiver as you send goosebumps up her spine. she gives out a shaky moan, her entire frame vibrating with each thrust as she gasps and begs for more with guttural, hoarse huffs and whimpers. Her fingertips reach for the top of your head as she grips a handful of your hair, forcing you to stay close while you thrust your cock into her tight, soaked pussy, while her hand pressed against the glass panels claw desperately at the smooth surface, looking for something to hold on to.

But as enticing as it is to watch her squished against the thick glass window, imagining how passers-by could see the mask of lust on Celeste's face, it's still something you want for yourself. Motivated by that, you allow her to touch the floor again, before bringing her back to bed once again, nonchalantly pushing her onto the mattress. The ultimate Gambler takes her time to catch her breath, pushing up to her knees while watching you make your way back to bed, sitting and leaning against the headboard as your stiff, rock-hard cock taunts her by twitching and oozing more of your combined pre.

"Here," you order, patting your own thigh, and she gets the message immediately. There's a mysterious smile on her face, almost as if she's trying to keep her Mona Lisa-esque visage up, smirking without saying anything... But the way her body moves tells the story of a woman driven by lust.

Ultimately, Celeste straddles your body again, and her delicate fingers reach for your cock, while yours reach for her waist. As soon as you feel her labia caressing the bulge atop your manhood, you propel your hips up and ram your cock into her. Your crotches meet again as her eyes go wide, she gasps audibly and shivers, before your fingertips sink into her hips and pull her down onto your lap again, as you pretty much bulldoze her onto your dick.

And from there, an even more feral dance of bodies starts again, with your hips sending Celeste's lithe frame up every time you prod her insides with your meat rod. One of your hands reaches for Ludenberg's breasts as you palm her flesh and feel her erect nipple prodding into your palm, giving it a good squeeze before her own hand reaches for yours and presses your hand into her tit herself. And it's amazing how easy it was for you to break her stone-cold attitude, as you can finally see the face of lust she made while being squished into the glass: raw, unbridled passion, as her wide-open eyes and her gaping, drooling mouth tell the whole story.

Her other hand again reaches for your scalp as she half holds your hair, half supports herself against the headboard while her whole body bounces. As she makes an effort to look at you, raising her head and throwing that drunk with libido, dissimulated glance at you, your hand still holding on to her waist reaches for her neck as you forcibly pull her closer and bring her in for a kiss.

Celeste's hand moves from her breast and snakes around your neck as the lolita accepts your invitation, immediately allowing her tongue to play inside your mouth at the same time you put your tongue in hers; you can heather moaning into your mouth, raspy growls of delight that seems to make her entire body quaver with every thrust.

Even after the kiss comes apart, as your foreheads touch, you feel Celeste's deep breathing sweeping your face and her whole body rocking to how you plow her so powerfully and passionately with your cock. She huffs and gasps with every stab, growling with delight as you once more squeeze her breast once more, your digits sinking into her flesh as you can feel her racing heart beating almost as fast and hard as you're pounding her.

As Ludenberg grits her teeth and closes her eyes, wincing with the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her, you can almost make sense of what she's trying to say: "Yesyesyesyesyes...!" She mutters, her grip on your hair even harder now; "breed me just like this...!"

Even if you're not sure if you heard it right, you're going to deliver it.

Your arms wrap around Celeste's waist and with a single impulse, you roll over with her and put her on her back on the mattress. She is surprised, staring at you with wide eyes, questioning what's next. Offering Celeste naught but a smirk, you reach under her knees again, pushing her legs up and forcing her ass to point skyward, her sex fully exposed for your enjoyment. With one hand, you lead your cock back towards her cunt, while the other pins Celeste down on the mattress, rendering the Ultimate Gambler helpless before you thrust your dick into her again, without even giving her a chance to take a breather from the last ravaging she'd been subjected to before you put her through an even more powerful one.

"OH FUCK!!!" Celeste's eyes roll up and behind her fluttering eyelids as she claws and grips at the bed sheets, gritting her teeth as her back arches up as much as she can, braving how you're pinning her to the mattress with all your weight. "C-C'est bon...! C'est... t-trop-- GHK!!!" She gasps, unable to intelligibly carry on. You can feel her whole body cramping up as an overload of pleasure courses through her; her pussy squeezes and pulsates around your manhood as you find yourself unable to stop, even if it seems like Ludenberg's small body won't be able to take it for much longer.

"You did ask for it..." You growl at her, amidst your grunts and huffs; making sure to project your hips back as far as you can before slamming your crotch into Celeste's pelvis, a loud, damp slap echoing through the entire bedroom as her pussy overflows with grool; "and you can beg for me... since you want this so bad!" With some effort, your hand reaches for her chin, cupping her cheeks powerfully and forcing her to stare at you. "BEG FOR IT!"

"YES!!!" She answers mindlessly. Even though her eyes are set on you, you know her sight is clouded by desire; it's almost like she's looking past you. "BREED ME!!! MAKE ME YOUR ROYAL WHORE!!!"

The notes of her plea give you the energy to carry on, not just for longer, but to do it harder. As your hands grip the bedsheets even more firmly, you let out a loud grunt before you pick up speed, smashing her cunt with a feral rhythm sure to break the Queen of Liars' expectations, let alone her mind. Celestes loud moans are now feral screams of a femme in bliss and in heat, slurring what words she can get out together before turning her head to the side and biting into the sheets, only to drool and wail into those, unable to muffle her shouts any.

The way her body tenses up around your manhood slowly chips away at your resistance. You can feel the sensitivity building up, as that particular tingle under your sex lets you know it's coming. "I'M GONNA--!"

You have no opportunity to even think of pulling out before you feel Celeste's legs wrapping around yours, holding you in place, and letting you know exactly where she wants you to deposit your seed. You understand the message subconsciously before another forceful thrust forces you to tap into the last of your powers before that torrent of passion erupts within.

With a loud roar, you feel your cock spraying all that seed inside of Celeste, and she reacts accordingly with a long-winded mewl of rapture, her whole body arching violently as she claws hard enough into the bedsheets to dig holes into them. Your entire body shivers for a moment as those waves of jizz escape your manhood, filling her up squirt after squirt, until the last droplet of cum trapped inside your meat flows into the lolita's cunt, the excess oozing out of her pussy and coating the bedsheets.

And, finally, you collapse to the side. Crashing into bed on your back, you finally take the time to breathe after that feral pace, chuckling to yourself... Before you hear Celeste's cold, hoarse voice musing to herself.

"Breeded by another ace..." She snickers darkly, her chest billowing before she pushes up to a seated position. "Truly, a delightful plan for the evening."

"... so that was indeed your idea all along," you mention while making an effort to support your upper body on the mattress with your elbows.

"Yes. Nobility has its own ways towards perpetuating itself... Mine is to take claim of those who can keep up with me at my own games," Celeste snickers again, before turning her back to you... Casting another glance at your still throbbing, steel-hard dick... And shaking her head. "This was a delight, I will not lie."

"... 'was'?"

You reach for Celeste's wrist, clutching it tightly before you yank her towards you again. She tumbles on the mattress before looking up at you with a confused expression, shocked and amused.

"You bet your body for the whole night. The night isn't over yet..." You smirk at her; "and neither am I."

Forcing Celeste onto her back, you hear her yelp but offer little to no resistance, before you take your position behind her, putting her basically on her fours once more. You watch as the excess sperm still drips from her cunt before you allow some of it to coat the throbbing bulge atop your cock, and then leads it to her other hole, playfully allowing your own semen to coat her puckered little backdoor before your cock presses into it. The Ultimate Gambler gasps, aware of what's about to happen, and you can't help but snicker.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you go before giving you what you REALLY wanted out of this?" You ask, before finally breaking the resistance of Celeste's puckered back door, the oversized tip of your cock invading her tight little asshole, and IMMEDIATELY making the Ultimate Gambler grip the bed sheets and attempt to push up.

" _Putain_ \--!!!" She blurts out, her eyes wide open as she holds her breath, while you push her right back down into the mattress and force your way into her asshole, a mewling crescendo escaping her throat even as she's biting into her lower lips as hard as she can. Ultimately, however, she lets out a loud scream of both pain and pleasure, as your cock finds itself almost fully rooted in Celeste's anus.

As soon as your crotch meets the lolita's shapely, firm butt, you pull back out far more savagely than you did on your way in, allowing Celeste to feel every inch of your cock slipping out of her asshole before you force your way back in. She shouts, then swallows her scream and breathes in and out like a scared kitten, before you grip her butt cheeks and start pumping her asshole with your dick.

"Don't pretend you don't like this!" You roar, placing a sound slap to Ludenberg's butt, watching her entire body tremble while she groans and grits her teeth, her eyes welling up as she tries to cope with the sharp pain that dominates her senses.

"IT... HURTS...!" She growls, breathing deep and hard as you keep your pace steady and unwavering, allowing Celeste to feel the girth of your manhood slide in and out of her tight little asshole as you pump her anus before your hand reaches for her head and presses it into the mattress. You hear her guttural whimpers as you pick up the pace slowly as they go higher and higher, to the point she's screaming in both pain and pleasure, but refusing to ask you to let up.

Her entire body tenses up violently as you fuck her ass, and you feel her back door trying to squeeze and eject your shaft right before you power your way back in and she screams again, her mascara now staining the sheets as she breaks into tears. "I KNOW YOU ENJOY THIS," you taunt her, screaming as loudly as she does so she can hear you; "I AIN'T HEARING YOU ASKING ME TO STOP!"

"Ghk-- I-- D-Don't...!" She manages to squeak out in a high pitched plea. "I-I'm... g-gonna c...!"

At that moment, you feel it surge up your body again: an immeasurable wave of pleasure, as the Ultimate Gambler not only braved the pain but begged for more and took immense pleasure in having her asshole ruined. Your fingers find their way up to her scalp as you grip a handful of her otherwise tightly combed hair, still pressing her face into the mattress as you fuck her anus with reckless abandon, feeling as every muscle in her body squeezes, massages, caresses, and lashes against your dick. "FUCK!" You catch yourself blurting out. "I'm-- Gonna-- In your--!"

That's when Celeste lets a deafening wail escape her throat, and her body moves on its own as she attempts to crawl away from you. Your cock escapes her asshole with a nasty pop, and her body collapses on the mattress, trembling and twitching, as she's just experienced one of the most intense orgasms she could've ever asked for.

It's hot, and it's what she deserves, but you're not done, and that little bitch isn't going to blueball you at the last moment.

As you hold her by the waist, you force her to flip onto her back and then pull her out of bed, standing before her with your still erect sex pointed at her face. She gasps, catches her breath with a lot of effort, and ultimately looks up at you with begging eyes and reaches with her both hands at your cock, grabbing it by the base and bringing it whole into her mouth.

Her mouth was MADE for blowjobs: she sucks and milks and nibbles on your skin like a cock addict. Her head bobs back and forth as she strokes you, humming and shivering as her asshole is still recovering from the workout you gave her. Your hand reaches for her head and strokes her hair, her pigtails almost coming undone, as you encourage her to keep going... Right before you palm the back of her skull and pull her head towards your crotch, sinking the whole of your manhood down her throat! She gags violently as her cheeks puff out... and, yet she still offers no resistance. She does claw at your legs, her sharp nails digging into your skin, and as soon as you feel like her head is attempting to reel back, you let her. She shoots back, gasping and huffing, a small fountain of drool escaping her mouth, before you pull her into your crotch again, sinking the whole of your cock into her mouth, making her retch violently as her eyes go wide.

Holding her in place by the base of her twin pigtails, you start moving your hips back and forth again, fucking her throat as she gags and tears up, her face now a mess of runny mascara and bubbling pre. "Fuck--! What a nice fucking mouth..." You praise her, getting somewhat of a chuckle in response right before she gags on the bulging tip of your prick once more, her nails running down your leg as she allows you to fuck her face, milking your cock for whatever you can still offer her. "You keep sucking me like this and I'll--!"

That's all the stimulation she needs to suck even harder as you punch the back of her throat with your cudgel, brushing the tip of your dick against her palate and feeling as her tongue massages it delicately whenever you slide in and out of her mouth, in a violent dichotomy compared to how hard you're screwing her visage.

And then, without warning, it happens. Something snaps within you, as you release your grip on her pigtails, and another spray of jizz erupts from your cock, first filling up her mouth, forcing her to reel back with a yelp of surprise before more squirts coat her face and cleavage with more seed. Your upper body falls forward as you support yourself on the mattress as your dick continues to feed Celeste with more and more batter, showering the Ultimate Gambler with it before you can finally say you're done, the both of you gasping for air and feeling accomplished for your performances.

Ultimately, though, Celeste slithers away from you and, almost as if nothing had happened, she straightens up and readjusts her hair. "I believe... The debt is paid."

You look at her to give the Queen of Liars an answer, surprised at how she can still act prim and proper after the dicking she's just been subjected to... But when you watch her walking on wobbly legs, struggling to keep her composure as her back is turned to you, you just smirk, knowing you did a good job. "I guess it is, yeah."


End file.
